


Out With A Bang

by Chira



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: ENJOY MY FRIENDS, I Made A Thing, Sad, dramatic tord, sorta funny ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chira/pseuds/Chira
Summary: He thought having the world would fill the void in his darkened soul.He was wrong.





	Out With A Bang

Tord had done it. 

He had taken over the world. After all these year’s, he had done it. It had been a long, arduous journey, and looking back at it now, he was stung with regret. 

He had done so many, horrible things to get what he desired. 

Now that he had it all though… was it really what he desired? He thought he wanted the world so he could fill the empty void inside himself. But all he seemed to do was feed it. He wanted to go back. So far back. With his friends.

No… his family. 

But he could never do that. 

There was no undoing what he did. Edd… Matt… and even Tom, were all gone. 

Killed so many years before when they tried to resist. 

He had disregarded the information, continuing his plan. He had thrown away his sorrow. And by doing so lost his humanity. 

He sobbed quietly in his private mansion, surrounded by his personal arsenal. Even surrounded by so many people, he still felt alone. 

His two top men were busy making sure all resistance was squashed and all his men were in line. He had no one. He stood up, punching through a wall with his robotic arm, frustrated at being so empty when he had the whole entire world. 

As much as he tried to push it away, thoughts of his old life kept popping into his brain when he tried to work.

He didn’t have much to do anymore since very few things needed to come to the very tip of the pyramid. He was mainly just a symbol now. 

Nothing more than a painting on the wall. 

A reminder to the world to keep in line. 

He wasn’t needed anymore. 

As long as the public thought he was alive, the army would continue its reign and fulfill it’s purpose-to make the world a better place. 

He barely thought it was right anymore. He kept hold of it mainly just because he was stubborn to admit that his work was for naught. 

He looked sadly out the window, toward a distant mountain. No. They didn’t need him anymore. 

But, he was one for the flare. He no longer needed to be the leader. But he sure as hell would go out with a bang. I mean, how else would the Red freakin Leader himself go out? He grinned sadly, preparing the paperwork, oh who was he kidding, Will, and setting it on his desk. 

They would find it. 

He walked outside and took his autopilot plane on a course over an active volcano. He strapped 250 pounds of dynamite to his chest and rode on the back of a shark into the volcano. Yes. He certainly would go out with a bang. 

  
BOOM. 

**Author's Note:**

> BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT SHARK COMMIN. 
> 
> heyyyy-something without nurses and sour patch kids X3
> 
> did you catch the Despicable Me 2 reference? X'D


End file.
